


The Scent Of You

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Nipple Play, Omega Rey, Praise Kink, This Got Dirty Fast, Vaginal Sex, author is an a/b/o newb, cum talk, meet cute, porn without much plot, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Ben is shopping for a candle for his mother’s birthday when he discovers a scent he can’t resist. Nothing in the store smells right...until Rey returns from her lunch break.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 512
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Scent Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours based on a prompt from Twitter that would NOT leave my head from the @reylo_prompts account.
> 
> "Ben isn't into candles but when he has to pick one up for his mother's birthday, suddenly he's hit by one delicious smell in particular. He asks for Rose's help in locating it. None of them match until employee Rey comes back from break and he realizes it's her. A/B/O AU."
> 
> This is my first attempt to write an A/B/O so I didn't get too deep into some of the aspects of the trope. It's mostly just an excuse to try a different kind of smut and have a little bit of fun ;-) Let me know if I missed anything in the tags!

  
Ben Solo hates malls. 

He hates the crowds, the obnoxiously peppy music that plays over the speaker system, and the pushy kiosk vendors that never seem scared off by his threatening six-foot-three frame and the menacing glare he gives to everyone. 

Most of all, he hates the smells. 

The combination of greasy fast food, industrial cleaners, and questionable perfume that mingle in the air is nearly intolerable.

His heightened sense of smell was _really_ a pain in the ass. 

There were two occasions a year that found him braving the local shopping mall. The first was Christmas when he begrudgingly accompanied his Nana Padmé to assist with her holiday shopping. The second was for his mother’s birthday, and the current reason why he finds himself traipsing past the Gap and Foot Locker on his way to her favorite candle shop. 

Kaydel’s Kandles (the misspelling of candle with a K is _absolutely_ adorable, according to his mother) is at the far end of the mall down by the department store that went out of business three years earlier and usually sits empty, aside from the two months of the year that it becomes a Spirit Halloween

The entrance to the shop looks like a charming country cottage (again, his mother’s words, most _definitely_ not his own) with a red awning and white painted shutters on the windows at the front. Fake daisies and daffodils sit cheerfully in matching window boxes. He has yet to set foot inside, and he already feels out of place. 

“Welcome to Kaydel’s Kandles! I’m Rose, can I help you find anything?” A cheerful young beta with dark hair and a wide smile greets him. “We’re offering a two for sixteen dollar sale on our large 3-wick candles right now, and we’ve just released some of our new scents for spring!”

He gives her a polite nod and moves towards the nearest display without a word. 

Scents of every type fill his nose: vanilla, lavender, something woodsy, another that smelled vaguely tropical, and a strong spicy cinnamon. Selecting two of his mother’s usual favorite scents _Lavender Dreams_ and _Ocean Breeze,_ he carries them to the next display. 

“Here, I thought you might want a basket,” Rose appears beside him, holding out a pop-up mesh shopping bag emblazoned with the store’s logo. 

“Thanks,” he replies gruffly, taking the proffered bag and gently placing the candles at the bottom. 

She smiles cheerfully. “It’s no problem, let me know if you need anything else!” 

He moves through the store slowly, adding a few more candles to his bag as he goes. _Vanilla Bean Bliss, Island Escape, and Moonlight Garden_ join the first two. Making his way to the other side of the shop, a powerful new scent hits him. It lingers in the back corner but overpowers everything in the area. It’s unlike anything he’s ever smelled before and he has the sudden urge to find it right away. 

Unsuccessfully he explores the area as he tries to pin down the source of this scent that is driving him crazy. Every candle he smells is wrong, and despite checking every product where the scent is strongest, he’s at a loss. The spa scents are too clean, the baking scents too sweet, and the florals are definitely all wrong. 

“You look lost.” 

Ben glances up to see Rose standing beside him with her hands on her hips. 

“I’m trying to locate a scent, I can smell it over here but I can’t seem to find the candle it goes with,” he explains. 

Rose looks around curiously for a moment. “Can you describe it?” 

He tries to come up with the right words to use, but the only thing that comes to mind is _perfect_. It’s the smell of sunshine on the warm sand, the rain on a grassy cliff, a bit of campfire and freshly laundered wool, and exotic fruit - something both sweet and tart at the same time. It’s a mix of things that shouldn’t go together, but they do, and he needs to find it. 

Rose doesn’t need to know that this candle isn’t going to be a gift for his mother. 

“I don’t think we have anything like that in stock, you may be smelling a combination of scents,” Rose explains after he finishes describing the smells to her. “Like over here, there’s our _Fresh Linen_ candle that has a similar laundered wool smell, and _Waterfront Stroll_ may be close to sunshine on the sand. Do either of those smell familiar?” 

He takes a moment to sniff each and shakes his head. “Not even close.” 

She selects several more options. They’re all wrong too. 

His nose is starting to sting from the overabundance of scents after the twelfth candle he smells, and the faint tingle of a headache threatens from behind his forehead. He’s nearly ready to call it quits when a voice calls out from the front of the store. 

“I am so sorry that I’m late! I went to Panera and they took forever, and that walk from the other end of the mall is brutal after a bread bowl full of broccoli cheddar!” 

A young woman with chestnut hair pulled into a bun and freckles across her nose hustles towards them. 

Rose shakes her head in amusement. 

“It’s okay Rey, we’ve only had one customer since you left for lunch and I’ve been trying to help him locate a certain scent.” 

The other employee, _Rey_ , he tells himself, is less than six feet away when the scent hits him full force. He realizes rather quickly that it’s not a candle he’s smelling. It’s her. 

_Omega_

He stands up straight, his eyes never leaving hers, and his nostrils flaring as he exudes dominance. She stops suddenly and looks up to meet his gaze, and he knows she can smell him too. 

Her eyes widen and she unconsciously licks her lips. 

“Alpha,” she whispers. 

“Omega,” he repeats, this time out loud. 

Rose looks between the two. “Uhh, you guys, not exactly the place for this.” 

Both Ben and Rey turn to look at Rose at the same time, a glare on his face and an embarrassed blush on hers. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Rose. I swear I took my blockers!” 

They both turn to look at him

“Strongest grade,” he assures them before fixing his gaze back on Rey. “Can we talk? Just for a minute?” 

Rey looks to Rose who nods briefly and then leads Ben into the backroom of the shop, motioning for him to sit at the table in the center of the room. He lowers himself into one of the plastic chairs, extending his long legs out in front of him. Rey disappears around a corner briefly and returns without her coat and purse. 

“I’m Rey,” she tells him, even though he already knows.

“Ben,” he introduces himself officially, taking her soft hand into his own and kissing the tips of her fingers, enjoying the way she blushes so prettily for him.

“I’ve never smelled anyone like you before,” she admits as she takes a seat across the table. “Most Alphas smell wrong, and that's if I can even smell them at all.” 

He tenses at her mention of other Alphas and quickly shoves those thoughts to the back of his head. 

“I find most Omegas smell horrible, too sickly sweet, nothing like you do,” he replies, drumming his fingers on the table as he resists the urge to dive across and claim her as his own. His biological need to mate is chanting steadily within him. 

_Claim her, Alpha. Omega needs you._

He knows she can sense his urges as her face flushes again and she shifts in her chair. 

“Let me take you home, Omega,” he growls. “You’re getting so wet for me already, I can smell your slick. Your sweet little cunt is getting ready to take my knot, isn’t it sweetheart?” 

She nods frantically, her eyes desperate with need. “Can you wait here? I need to talk to Rose.” 

“Let me handle that, I have a purchase to pay for. You gather your things, I’ll be back to take you home with me in a minute,” he instructs.

“Yes, Alpha,” she whimpers. 

He walks around the table and leans over to place a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in the scent there with a satisfied groan. “My sweet Omega, you’re such a good girl.” 

He leaves the mall with ten candles and one Rey. 

They arrive at his apartment in the city, the modern glass and steel building stands a towering forty-six stories high. His penthouse suite is on the forty-third and forty-fourth floors. Rey’s eyes widen as they step off the elevator and into the entrance that opens into a grand two-story living room. Floor to ceiling windows provide a view of the entire city and he watches in amusement as she rushes across the room to take a better look. 

“This is incredible,” she breathes as she spins around to take in the rest of the room. “Ben, I don’t feel like I belong here. Look at this place! Surely you have socialites and models at your beck and call?” 

He crosses the room in several long strides and pulls her into his arms. “Socialites and models have little to offer me, in personality or scent.” 

Rey melts into his embrace, her face burrowing into his chest. “You smell like aged bourbon and vanilla with the blend of pine and cinnamon that I love in the stores during the holidays and a hint of something fresh that I can’t put my finger on but it’s so delicious.”

He chuckles darkly as she tilts her head up to look into his eyes. “Would you like something to drink, my little omega? As much as I wish to see you spread out on my bed naked and wanting, I think it’s best we get to know one another just a bit first.”

After a drink and nearly an hour of conversation, they are both vibrating with need. Carefully he picks her up into his arms and carries her down a hallway into his large master suite before setting her down on the bed. 

Her scent is overpowering as he straddles his large frame over her, pinning her down between his knees and arms. Dipping his head down he captures her lips in a searing kiss. Passionate and demanding, he slides his tongue past her lips. She moans against his mouth as her arms grip his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Alpha,” she whimpers as he presses his pelvis against hers, his thick length rubbing against her soaking wet core. He can feel how drenched she is through the material of their clothing. 

“Take these off,” he demands as he pulls away, grabbing for the waistband of her jeans. 

She immediately complies, stripping out of her pants and the shirt and bra she wears. As she goes to remove her underwear he stops her. Diving between her legs he nuzzles into the fabric at the crotch, the wetness of her slick coats the entire area, dripping down her inner thighs. Gently he laps at the soft skin between her legs, teasing her as he places kisses just to the edge of her underwear. 

“Please, Alpha, I need more,” she begs him, her hips arching off the bed, desperate for his touch. 

Ben stands and removes all of his clothing as she watches, her eyes gradually growing wider as each part of him comes into view. “Like what you see, little girl?” He asks as he kicks his boxer briefs to the side and takes his enormous cock in hand. 

She nods.

“Your perfect little pussy is going to take my knot so well, sweetheart.” 

“Ben, please,” she whimpers. “Please touch me. I need you to fuck me. I need your knot, Alpha.” 

His inner Alpha swells with pride. _Omega wants your knot. Omega is begging for you. Claim her, mate her._

He slides her soaking wet underwear down her legs before parting them widely and attacking her exposed center with his tongue. Her slick is sweet and tastes like she smells, _perfect._ It doesn’t feel like he’ll ever get enough as he traces a line down her seam before fucking her steadily with his mouth. His finger finds her swollen clit and begins to rub in firm circles. 

“So sweet, so perfect. My little Omega is so wet for me,” he murmurs at her center. 

She whines above him, begging for more, his name a repetitive prayer as he brings her close to her first climax and drinks up her release as she comes. Her legs tremble around his head as he holds her down by her thighs, making sure not to miss a single drop as if he were lost in the desert for days and she was his first source of water. 

“Alpha,” she sighs. 

“Such a good Omega, so responsive for me,” he coos. “Does my sweet little girl need a big Alpha cock to fill her needy little cunt?” 

“Please, yes, please please, Alpha,” she begs. 

He crawls beside her and kisses her softly on the side of the forehead and trailing his lips along the side of her face to her jaw and finally down to her neck, seeking out her gland. He asks permission before he traces the smooth patch of skin with his tongue, enjoying the way she gasps and moans at the sensation. 

_Bite her! Claim her! Omega is yours!_

Not yet, not today at least. 

Fighting his inner urges, he moves over her collarbone and down to her breasts, taking a hardened pink nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue slowly around the tiny bud, he sucks gently while palming her other breast in his hand, letting his thumb and forefinger play with the nipple there. He switches back and forth between the two, enjoying the sight of her tits red and glistening from his attention. 

“Are you ready for me sweetheart? I can smell your arousal getting stronger,” he asks. 

“Fuck me, Alpha, please,” she demands. 

They’d already established they were both sufficiently protected during their earlier conversation, a fact for which he is extremely grateful as he positions his throbbing cock at her entrance. 

Slowly, _carefully_ , he enters her. 

Her cunt grips him tightly as he fills her, stretching her walls around his cock. Slowly he pulls back and enters her again, settling into a steady rhythm. The room is filled with the slapping of skin and their loud cries. He loves the way she grips at his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin leaving marks he will admire tomorrow. He’s desperate for his omega to claim him, to _mark_ him like he wants to do to her. 

There will never be another omega like her for him. 

“Look at your sweet little cunt taking my big cock so well, you’re such a perfect Omega, so wet and tight for me sweetheart.” He continues to thrust into her, rapidly increasing the speed of his movement. 

Rey whimpers again as she clings to him. “So good, Alpha. You’re fucking me so good,” she sobs. 

He pulls out suddenly and flips her onto her stomach, guiding her up onto her hands and knees. 

“Just like that, Omega. One day I’ll fuck this perfect little ass but first your cunt needs my knot. Would you like that sweetheart? My cock in this pretty little hole?” he asks, his thumb gently tracing her puckered entrance. 

She nods her head and lets out a whine. “Please.”

“What’s that my little Omega?” 

“Please, Alpha,” she replies again. 

He smirks and slaps her gently on the ass. “That’s my good girl. But not today. First I want to watch you take my knot, and fill you with my cum.” 

Ben enters her again from behind, pumping steadily into her heat as he grips her hips. One hand traces over the globe of the pink-tinged ass cheek where he’d spanked her, before gently pressing a finger against her back entrance. She squeals at the sensation and cries out his name, begging him for more. 

“So responsive,” he praises her. “Do you know what it does to me to hear you beg?”

He watches as she shakes her head with a whimper. 

“Oh, I think you do,” he chuckles. “My sweet little Omega can hardly talk. You’re so needy, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she hisses. 

He feels her reach her second climax, pulling his finger from her ass so he can chase his building release as she comes down from hers. He fucks her furiously, exploding moments later as his knot pops and slides inside of her pulsing core. Locked against her, he feels jets of his hot, sticky, cum fill her cunt. 

Rolling them onto their side, he spoons behind her, his cock still firmly knotted in place, as he strokes her hair and whispers into her ear. 

“Such a good Omega, so perfect, so tight, look how well you take my knot, my sweet girl.” 

“Alpha,” she sighs contentedly as he hears her yawn. 

Kissing her head, he holds her closer. “Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She wakes up again when his knot deflates and slips from her body. Ben leads her into his bathroom, turning on the large walk-in shower and motioning for her to join him. Once under the spray, he washes her body carefully, the scent of his favorite body wash mingling perfectly with her unique scent. After he finishes, Rey takes the bottle and washcloth and returns the favor. He smiles as she’s careful not to miss a single inch of his body just as he had been with hers. 

He wraps her in a white fluffy towel and finds her a shirt to wear. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” He asks as they return to the living room. “I’d love to make you dinner, and then fuck you again.”

“Yes to all of the above,” she grins. 

“You can stay as long as you like.” 

“I’m sure you have plans and a busy schedule,” she replies softly. “I figured this would be a one-time thing.” 

His heart sinks as he takes in her words. Did he misread the situation? Did she only want this to be a one-time thing? 

“Oh, of course. If that’s all you want,” he answers softly. 

She looks at him with concern in her eyes. “What? No! I thought you would want this to be just for tonight.”

“Sweetheart, of course not. If it were up to me, I’d have you stay forever.” 

“Forever sounds nice,” she smiles. 

“I do have plans tomorrow evening though, but you’re welcome to join me if day two of a relationship isn’t too early to meet the parents,” he tells her. 

“A relationship, huh?” she teases. “Were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend before or after I met your parents.” 

He reaches for her hand. “Rey,” he pauses. “We never exchanged last names did we?” 

Her laughter fills the entire room. “It’s Jackson, Rey Jackson. And you’re Ben…?” 

“Ben Solo,” he finishes. “Rey Jackson, will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Of course, Ben Solo.” 

It seems unreal and fast and crazy, but he’s never been more sure of anything or _anyone_ in his life. 

“So about this thing with your parents?” Rey asks a moment later. 

“It’s not a big deal, it’s my mother’s birthday dinner with a few close family friends. My parents are both stubborn Alphas so it usually involves them trading insults and innuendos most of the night.” 

She laughs. “It sounds like a good time, what should I bring her for a gift?” 

He glances over at the _Kaydel's Kandles_ bag still sitting by the front door. 

“I may have bribed Rose to let you off early by purchasing twice the candles that I had planned on,” Ben tells her with a smile. “We can both sign the card.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos 😍


End file.
